Another zodiac?
by Setsuko Arakashi
Summary: Haruka Kaneko is... special. She will not, under any circumstances, hug a male. She usually tries to avoid them. The question is why? KyoxOC
1. Character Note

*Name meanings: Haruka=far off, distant, Kaneko= Gold Child  
*Hair color: Silver  
*Eye color: purple  
*Height: 5'1''  
*Weight: around 95 lbs.  
*Age: 17 (same as Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru)

*Fav color: blue  
*Fav animal: cat  
*Personality: distant and cold but if you get to know her she is friendly, thoughtful, fun, and creative  
*Likes: animals, peace, fighting, music, happiness, blue, leopard print, guitar, ninjas, strawberries, nature  
*Dislikes: rats, pink, b!tchy girls, rude people, spinach, leeks, brussel sprouts, crybabies, wimps, racism

*School: Kaibara High School (same school as others)  
*Job: works as a waitress at Oishii Neko  
*Lives: alone in an empty house in the forest

*True secret: She really is an extra zodiac. Haruka will turn into a wolf when hugged by the opposite sex. This will also have a chance of happening when hugged by male zodiacs.  
*Zodiac story: She is not in any way related to the Sohma's. The reason behind this was because the wolf didn't agree with the others. It thought that they shouldn't be related nor should they shun any other animal. The rest of the animals did not agree with this reasoning. They shunned the wolf and never invited it to any more banquets. The wolf didn't really care but because of its indifference, the curse on it was made worse. Now the wolf's future possessors had more of a chance of turning into a wolf and causing it sadness because of other people shunning it.


	2. Chapter 1

*beep**beep**beeP**beEP**bEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*  
I groaned as I threw my pillow at the alarm clock. It began to teeter on the edge and I quickly scooped it up before it fell. Can't have another broken alarm clock, now can we? I set it back down in its rightful spot as I dragged my lazy ass out of bed.

"Ugh! Why can't school just go die in a hole or something?" I groaned as I walked into my bathroom.

My bathroom is painted a nice shade of neon yellow just so I can burn my eyes every time I walk in the darn thing. I did the usual for getting ready in the morning with brushing my incredibly long hair and brushing my white teeth. Remember readers, good dental hygiene can get you buds and a date, as well as good hygiene overall.

After my silver waist-length hair was somewhat neater, I walked back into my bedroom. I shuffled over to my closet and pulled out my school clothes. I began to undress and throw on my school stuff It consisted of my school uniform, white leggings, white hat, shuriken earrings, wolf necklace, black cat wristband, black aviators, Akatsuki bag, and my black pumps. ( **polyvore** ) I never really follow the school code and pretty much add my own style to it.

I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where I grabbed myself some strawberry poptarts and walked out the door. I slid on my skullcandy headphones as well and fell into my own little world of amazing music.

I usually stay in my world until I reach the school, but today was different. I ended up running into some brown-haired girl and a silver-haired, purple-eyed boy right as I exited the doorway of my temporary home. I'm pretty sure that they said something to me but I continued to float in my own world and brushed right past them. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that my entire family is dead and I live in an empty warehouse somewhere in the forest? Well, now you know.

Now I could tell that he was trying to talk to me because he was tugging on the wires of my headphones.

"Dude, you break it, I kill you." I said monotonously as I dodged his outstretched hand and continued walking to school.

"I need to ask you a question." he said as I took off my headphones and stuck them in my kick-ass Akatsuki bag.

"Shoot."

"Do you live in that warehouse?"

"No I was just searching it for bugs, yes I live alone in the damn warehouse!"

Tohru looked almost scared of me. I smirked and continued on my journey to the school. Of course, the dude stopped me, AGAIN!

"You do realize that that house is on Sohma territory, don't you?"

"Ehhhh?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you live on my property without gaining anything in return."

Out of nowhere a black-haired man popped out of the bushes. Tohru jumped and I almost did too but I kept my fear under control.

"You two can be our brand new housekeepers! I'll just move all your stuff into our house, come with me girls! Oh and what is your name miss?"

"No way in hell will I be your housekeeper you pedophiling creep!"

"Ohhhh, that is no way to talk to your boss, come now my name is Shigure and that is Yuki."

"Grrrrrr." Then I was suddenly being dragged by the two men to their house. They each had an iron hold on my arms and were dragging me steadily towards an approaching home.

"Miss Honda already has her stuff at the house and we will send for your things later today. Now isn't you're name Haruka Kaneko?"

"Yes." I said between clenched teeth.

"Very good, I'll show you two where you can sleep. Miss Honda, you will have the spare room on the left and Miss Kaneko will have the one on the right."

"Tohru, do you need help unpacking?" I asked after my rage fizzled out.

"Yes please."

We walked into the room with Yuki following behind us.

"I apologize for the smell. We've had this room closed up for some time. It's probably best to keep the windows open for a while." he said.

All of a sudden the ceiling broke. Soon an orange-haired man fell down and landed on his feet like a cat.

He said, "Yo, time to pay the piper rat-boy. I'm here to collect."

That was when the two began to fight. Tohru, being the peace-keeper she is, tried to stop the two. In the end she tripped on a piece of fallen debris. Since I was in my niceish mood, I pulled her out of harms way and ended up being the one to fall on the orange-haired man.

'Shit.' was all that went through my head as the familiar feeling of ice engulfed my body and resulted in two louds puffs of smoke, one of which was my wolf form. Wait, two puffs of smoke? I looked ahead and was staring into the eyes of a cat who looked a lot like carrot-top.

Tohru began freaking out as she held me and waved me around like a flag. That was when another piece of debris fell on her head. -.- This time, she landed on both Shigure and Yuki. Two more puffs of smoke was heard throughout the room as those two also transformed into animals. A rat and a dog. That was when the postman came. She scooped up the other three as I dodged her arms. I was the one who scooped up the clothes from around the room. Wait, where are MY clothes! Not good not good!

I gave up the search and headed downstairs to see Shigure grabbing the mail in his mouth as the postman closed the door. The three instantly began fighting as I dropped the clothes. I was able to pick up that the cat's name was Kyo. Then I sent a powerful 'woof' throughout the house. That shut them up quickly.

"Guys, I need clothes and I need them fast because I'm going to transform back in like 10 seconds!"

Alas, it was too late and I was already back into my old body. My NAKED body. I quickly jumped into the closest room and slammed the door shut as fast as I could. By the time I was searching for clothes in the room I locked myself in, I heard three other puffs and Tohru screaming. Ehh, they can handle their own problems. I finally found a black tee and some really big green pants with a black belt. These looked oddly familiar but who gives a damn.

I stepped out of my safe haven and was greeted with three fully dressed males and one tomato Tohru. Quite a funny sight if I do say so myself, now I need my clothes because I am not wearing any underwear under these clothes. See it isn't my bottom I'm worried about, it's the top. The shirt I had found was a little... form-fitting around the chest area and I was not about to let those perverts see anything. I kept my arms crossed tightly over my chest as I let out a little huff of air. They all turned towards me.

"Why the hell are you wearing my clothes!" said Kyo pointing an accusing finger at me.

"So you want me naked? Perverted, horny, little boy."

"I didn't mean that I meant I mean I just, GAH!"

"I'm going to change, but have any of you seen my clothes?"

~~~later~~~

We all sat at the table as Shigure teased Kyo and whatnot. However, that was when Kyo exploded. He broke the table in two and one end was about to collide with Tohru. I quickly jumped in front of her and put my hands into a dodge mode. It stopped the table but I was still scratched and there was a line of blood dripping down my arms.

"Damn Kyo, you sure use power." I said as I licked my wounds. I transformed into a wolf for it to be easier. You see, if I concentrate hard enough, I can force myself into a transformation. It's quite easy actually.

I sat down and began licking my wound. I am a wolf after all and it is in my nature to do such things. Plus, who really cares anywho. All of the other occupants looked at me in response. I released my low growl with my sharp teeth showing.

"I don't like to be watched."

They all turned around without complaints and continued about their business until I walked out of the room and came back in as a human.

"Would you care to explain why you turned into a wolf?" asked Shigure.

I explained the long detailed story and they all accepted it. Then they continued their conversation from earlier except Yuki joined in his time. The two ended up in an all-out fist fight. I learned a lot about their fighting styles as I watched them fight. It was over very quickly and I just went upstairs to get my gym bag which I had taken with me here along with my Akatsuki bag. I changed into my gym clothes which consisted of a blue sports bra, black dance shorts, my wolf necklace, my leather gloves, and bandages wrapped around my left knee, right elbow, and left elbow. (**polyvore**) I also had extra bandages for actual injuries. I threw on my mesh, black vest cat shirt over my sports bra and walked out the door of my bedroom. Funny, this is the same bedroom that I set up my safe haven in.

I walked down the stairs into the room everyone was in.

"Well, since I'm late for school, I'm skipping and going to the dojo and then kendo. Adios!"

After I said that Tohru started worrying about school. I sorta zoned out but when Shigure said Akito, I transformed into a different wolf form. It was bigger and meaner looking. It's fur was also blood red with red eyes as well.

"What the hell?" I said.

Everyone looked over at me and Tohru totally freaked out. I also noticed that Kyo was gone.

"Haruka?"

"Why the hell am I in a different form?"

"Why did you transform anyway?" asked Shigure.

"It happened right after you said Akito." As I said his name I lost control of my body for a bit. I began growling and snarling. Sort of like defense.

"Who is he?" I said after I regained control of my body.

"Our leader."

"Then maybe it's a defense against the current 'god'."

"Maybe."

I changed back but this time in my clothes.

"Ehhh? Well, whatever. I'm outa here." I said as I walked out the door and towards my dojo. My headphones were already on my head with music filling my head.

DONE FOR NOW  
~BAI!


	3. Chapter 2

I finally reached the dojo and was greeted by my master training some newbies. They were males that looked about the same age as me, maybe even older. Our dojo actually teaches many different forms of fighting. I am slowly progressing in all the different types of fighting.

"Ahhh, Haruka would you care to demonstrate? Why don't we have a quick match."

"Whatever." I said as I stood before my master after taking off my cat shirt and tossing it by my bag.

We both watched each other's moves as I made the first strike. I leapt at my master with my fist preparing to shoot towards his face. When I was close enough, I shot out my right fist but he caught it easily. I then swung out my right leg towards his face. The momentum made him release my hand as I continued with my strike. While he was focusing on my leg coming at his face, his back was open. I quickly changed the direction towards his feet and I swept the ground but he jumped. I flipped backwards and prepared for my next strike. I leapt towards him but this time towards his bent legs. I jumped onto his thigh as I swung up my knee. He caught it just in time and I quickly flipped off of him. My feet ended up whacking his chin. I landed cleanly on my feet and waited for another opening.

This time, my master attacked me. He launched a kick to my side and when I blocked it, he switched. Now I had to repeatedly block two incoming legs as I crept backwards slowly. I was losing ground and he knew. He threw a punch at my face and then one to my chest as I continued to block and dodge. He was so focused, I knew I had to find an opening fast. As I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me, I put a hand on his chest and flipped over him. Now I was behind him and quickly sent a kick into his side. When he turned around, I jabbed his face and chest a few times with quick and powerful punches. While he was losing balance I jumped into the air and sent a kick directly at his torso. He fell over with a grunt and a thud. To make sure he wouldn't get up, I set my foot on his chest and applied pressure.

By then, I had regained my breath and was breathing normally.

"Very good, my student."

I glanced over at the newbies and they looked stunned. A little scared as well. My famous smirk appeared on my ace as I turned around, taking my foot off of my master's chest. I walked to my bag and took a long swig of the water as I fixed my bandages. Ha, I totally just embarrassed my master in front of his new students. How fun!

After my little break, my legs took me towards the practice punching bags. I readjusted my gloves and started working on my punches. I would do 2 sets of ten alternating punches before I switched to 2 sets of ten alternating kicks. Then I did kick, kick, punch, punch for 2 sets. Finally, I did a random order of punching, kicking, kneeing and whatever else. The impact sound of my attacks on the punching bag could be heard throughout the room.

***some time later***

I was sweaty and gross and in dire need of a shower. My practice at the dojo had ended a few minutes ago and I wanted to stop by my old warehouse/house to pick up a few things. When I got there, I was surprised to see everything already moved out. Weird but oh well. My course instantly changed to my current house. I was there in a matter of minutes and already walking to my current room. Along the way I stopped at Tohru's room as I heard voices in there. I looked in to see Kyo and Tohru talking. Kyo looked irritated, Tohru a little concerned, and the roof looked like it was in the process of fixing.

When I zoned in Kyo was saying, "maybe I don't have enough training."

"Hey! I can train with you."

"Ehhhh?" Tohru said while turning around to look at me. "When did you get there Haruka?"

"Just now." I said gesturing to my still somewhat sweaty form. "I'll be in my room. Hey do you know what happened to my things from my other house?"

"They're downstairs in the main room."

"Kay! If you ever wanna train Kyo, just holler!" I said as I walked downstairs and grabbed my bags to bring them to my room. I grabbed some clothes and headed straight to my shower. (A.N.: Is there even a shower in that room?) I stripped and hopped right into the shower.

~~~afterwards~~~

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. My clothes were still in my room so I exited my personal bathroom and almost screamed. Kyo was walking right through the door of my room. Our eyes met and mine went wide, as did his. I backtracked very quickly and found myself slamming the door and hiding in the bathroom. My face was completely red and I could feel the heat radiating from it.

"What are you doing in my room!" I shouted through the door.

"What are you doing in MY room?"

"What are you talking about, crazy? Yuki told me that this was my room."

"No, this is my room. I have lived in it long enough to know!"

"What? YUKI, SHIGURE!" I screeched as loud as I could.

*poof*

I guess that all the stress and embarrassment just caught up to me. I left the bathroom and sprinted down the stairs in my wolf form. When I saw Yuki, I charged at him. My mouth wound around his arm as I bit him and growled at him.

"You said that was my room! You asshole! You forgot to tell me that it is Kyo's room as well! GRRRR!" I said while I continued to hold my grip on his arm.

Tohru and Shigure began to tug on me, trying to pull me off. Kyo walked down the stairs then, steaming, and thankfully carrying my clothes that I laid on my/his bed. I released the rat's arm and scooped up my clothes as I sprinted outside to the forest. I could hear shouting as I continued to run forward and out of everyone's sights. After a while, my human form returned and I got dressed in my MCR t-shirt, with ripped leggings, a black bow, a black/pink bracelet, pink knee-high converse, and my wolf necklace. (**polyvore**)

"Damn rat." I muttered to myself.

Then I looked around. None of the scenery looked familiar. Wait... nope I have no idea where I am.

"Damn it! I'm lost!" I shouted to no one in particular.

CLIFFY? meh.

~BAI!


	4. NOTE

heyy bros, ive been asked about the polyvore thing that I put in some chapters. Okai, I originally made this on Quotev so that was a link leading you to a pic of the outfit I made on polyvore. I wasn't sure if links work on fanfiction so I left it, if you would like, I can get rid of the links in the rest of my chapters, just leave me a comment!

soooo yeah, bibi for now! :33


	5. Chapter 3

"What do I do now?"

I looked around and started walking in a random direction. I figured that eventually I would find something familiar and be able to return to the house. If I'm lucky, maybe somebody might look for me as well. I just hope something happens before it gets too dark out here.

~~~3 hours later~~~

I hate my life.

I am still stuck out here in the damn dark with the damn cold and some damn animals are surrounding me!

"GRRRRORWL!"

Slowly I turned my head towards the noise and guess what I'm staring at head on. A panther! How on earth is there a panther even in these woods? Crap, I gotta get out of here and quick! I slowly inch backwards and away from the panther, but guess what, I stepped on a branch. It cracked and the panther launched at me!

"AHHH!"

It landed on me with its teeth latched deep into my left arm. I began screaming even louder and I punched and scratched at the panther's face. This resulted in it burying its teeth even deeper into my flesh. Suddenly, the panther released its hold and let out a cry of pain. I looked around and thanked the gods for what I saw around me. Wolfs had formed a protective circle around me as 5 continuously attacked the panther. Thank you zodiac curse!

My vision started to falter as the panther had somehow attached itself to my right thigh. I kicked it weakly a few times before the wolfs finally got it off of me. I blacked out right as I felt furriness pick me up.

~~~~~~

"Ugh."

I looked around and noticed that I was sleeping under a tree. I could see the house from my spot but it looked as if I was well hidden. My arm and leg still hurt like hell and I could barely get up. When I managed to step forward, I felt something squishy under my foot. I looked down and nearly screamed my head off. Under my foot was the panther from before. It was covered in wounds and it looked almost sorry. It rubbed up on my leg and purred. Then it licked my wound from before and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

Okay, you might call me crazy but I slowly lowered my hand until it rested on top of it's head. I slowly moved my hand in a rhythmic beat as it grew accustomed to it. I grabbed one of my shirt remains and tied it loosely on the panthers neck. From the scent, I could tell that the panther was a girl. I think I'll name her Wild Thing!

"Come on Wild Thing, I need to find a place for you out here. Okay?" I said in a calm and soothing voice.

"Purrr."

I moved around some things in a random shed in the backyard and made a comfy bed for Wild Thing. I wrapped some more of my dead shirt around her wounds after I rinsed them with clean water. I left some random dead rabbit in the shed with her as well as a new pale of water.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning Wild Thing, 'kay?"

"Mrowr."

I limped back into the house and snuck past the main room. Tohru had fallen asleep in there with Yuki. Shigure could be heard snoring from his room. Now all I had to worry about was Kyo. I quietly approached our room and sniffed the air. I could smell Kyo in there. I placed my head right up against the door. I could hear peaceful breath and I knew then that he was sleeping. I inched open the door and crept into the bathroom. The door closed tight and I stripped off the remains of the shirt and leggings I was wearing. I had already taken off my necklace, shoes, and bracelet.

Now I could fully examine my wound. It spread from my lower left arm to right above my elbow. The one on my thigh was a sloppy bite that teared skin by being pulled away from the target. There were deep teeth marks with shallower lines following right off my leg. This one wasn't as bad. When I examined the rest of my body, I noticed scratches and gashes on my back, legs, and arms. That was probably from more than just Wild Thing.

I grabbed the wound cleaner from the cabinet under the sink and slowly poured the solution onto my arm gash.

A strong hiss escaped my mouth as it stung like hell.

"Damn it, it hurts like a bitch!" I hissed in a not-so-quiet whisper.

I shut my eyes and slowly finished pouring it on the wound. I let it set in as I put a huge piece of gauze on it. That was when the door opened. Kyo stood in the doorway looking...concerned? He took one glance at my arm and leg and his eyes immediately widened.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do it you bastard, now get out!" I practically yelled at him.

I ignored his presence as I wrapped the gauze in the bandages that I use for my training. Every time the gauze pressed into my wound, a little hiss escaped my mouth. I had finished that arm, finally! When I was about to move onto my leg, Kyo walked up to me with a towel.

"Put that under your leg then let me help you."

I did as he said and when the towel was in place, he grabbed the wound cleaner. Slowly he poured it on my tooth-marked leg. My hands tightened around the chair as I shut my eyes. This one seemed to hurt more than the other. It's probably because I didn't let it rest.

"Damn it!" I hissed under my breath.

"Almost done." he said in a regular voice.

He finished with the cleaner and set a large piece of gauze on the wound. He wrapped it like the way I did on my arms. For the little cuts, we just soaked a towel and cleaned them with that. We covered the bigger ones in bandages.

When the whole wound cleaning process was over, I wrapped myself up in my robe, slippers, and necklace. (**polyvore**) That was when he noticed that I had been in nothing but my underwear the entire time. He blushed and looked the other way. I brushed past him and headed straight for Tohru's room, she had an empty bead so why not? I collapsed on the bed and found a comfortable spot while being careful with the wounds. Finally, some real rest after that lovely adventure in those lovely woods full ol lovely animals and lovely killing machines!

this is a space of epicness.

R&R?


	6. Chapter 4

I woke up in a comfy bed. Huh, my bed isn't this nice. Neither is my room. Wait, where am I? Why does my body hurt?

All the memories of yesterday rushed into my head like a big ass wave ready to terminate a whole town.

"Well that explains it. Ugghhhhh."

I crawled out of bed at a snail pace. Dang, my body hurts.

"Wild Thing!"

I sprung off the floor, wincing in the process, and scooped up bandages. I jumped out the window, to avoid the other family members, and landed like a cat. It hurt but I could manage. I ran to the shed and threw open the door.  
Good! She's still here! Wild Thing looked at me with her big yellow eyes and meowed in response to my door opening. I moved towards her with my hand outstretched so she wouldn't get scared. When I reached her, I pet her head.

"That's a good girl!"

I moved to her wounds and slowly washed them out with water. Then I wrapped the wounds with my bandages. When I finished, I took a step back and looked at my work.

"Done! I'll come back with some fresh food soon, Kay Wild Thing?"

"Mrowr!"

I walked out of the shed and towards the house. I slowly opened the door and braced myself for the sure questions that would come. Instead I was met with a body crashing into mine and wrapping itself around me.

"Aghhh!" I yelled in pain.

The hug attacker stepped back instantly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were injured! Are you all right? Did I do this? Oh I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologized while checking my body for any extra wounds.

"Tohru, I'm fine."

Then in walked the three stooges.

"Hihi!" I said cheerily. Humph, I won't show them weaknesses.

"So what happened? We can see the bandages."

"Huh?" I looked down and remembered that I was wearing my robe, slippers, and necklace. Shit.

"So what happened?"

"Well, you see, I was on the path of life when I had to save a cat stuck in a tree. I fell off the tree branch and landed on a motorcycle. The guy driving it kidnapped me and the cat and took us to an abandoned warehouse. There a panther saved me by playing tug of war with the dude. The panther won and took me away on his back. That was when I remembered the cat! We went back and something popped out of a box. I screamed 'it's a bear!' but the dude said, 'nope, just Chuck Testa.' We left the warehouse after saving the cat and went back to the tree. On our way home, we were hit by nyan cat with a rainbow on its back. They scratched us up then dropped us off in the shed in the yard. I left the panther in the shed and came in the house like a ninja! There I fixed my wounds with the help of the carrot and I fell asleep in Tohru's bed. Earlier today I jumped out a window and checked on Wild Thing, my panther. After I wrapped her wounds and came to where I am standing now."

"..." Everyone was completely silent.

"It's true! I can prove it! Follow me!"

I took them out to the shed and opened the door.  
Many screams and swears fell out of their mouth's as they all jumped away from the shed. I helped Wild Thing to her feet and grabbed her makeshift collar. I kept her close to my side as my signature smirk found a home on my face.

"What the hell?" spurted from Kyo's mouth.

"Can I keep her Shigure? She's super nice!"

"Ummmm...sure?"

"Yay!" I said as I led her back to the shed.

When I walked out I looked at everyone's confused faces and snickered. I just brushed past them and headed into my/Kyo's room.

"Okay, I just got lost in the forest you idiots!" I shouted over my shoulder.

xXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxox 

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I WAS ON VACA. SO NO WIFI. BUT IM BACK

R&R


	7. Chapter 5

Yuki led Tohru and I to the kitchen. It was such a... wonderful sight to see? More like a garbage dump inside a house! There was garbage bags piled everywhere! It looked like nobody had been in this room for a while. It was just nasty! The smell was just yucky too. My hand instantly covered my nose. Just... yuck.

"Well it's not going to clean itself!" Tohru shouted as she pumped a fist in the air.

"I'll help. Just tell me what to do." said Yuki.

The door suddenly opened and there stood Shigure. "You'd better not. The closest thing Yuki has seen to a mop is that haircut of his. I think he'd just get in the way."

"That's all right, I'll take care of it! We did all make a deal that I would do the housework in exchange for my room. I wouldn't be earning my keep if I let you two help me."

"And that goes for me as well." I said.

"Well I can see we're in good hands. I'm going to go find Kyo and I'll be out with him for a while. We should be back by lunchtime."

"Sure just leave it to us!" Tohru said while looking my way.

"In that case, I guess I'll go out too."

"Fine. We'll be done when you get back."

The two left and we went straight to work. Since I knew I wouldn't be able to help much with my wounded arm and leg, I willed some wolves to come help us. At first, Tohru was freaked out but after reassurance, she was fine with it. We cleared the room of garbage bags first. Then Tohru went to wash dishes as I mopped to floor with help from my wolves. Afterwards we organized drawers and duster all of the surfaces.

While we were organizing we found a rice cooker in the cabinets, so we started making rice and many other things for lunch. We finished all of this relatively fast and Yuki walked through the doors 20 minutes later.

He and Tohru talked while I had my wolves help me bring things onto the table. Once we finished I called over the others and we started to eat food. The two talked and talked while I zoned out into my little world. It so much fun in there!

"Stop, Kyo just listen to me!"

"I don't wanna hear it! You think it's fun jerkin me around like that!"

"Now hold on it wasn't, okay it was a little bit fun but that's not why I did it! It was for your own good! Don't forget it was Akito's decision!"

~POOF~

I was in my second wolf form suddenly. The two fighting didn't even notice my change.

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about Akito!"

"GRRRRRRRORWL!"

And... there goes my control. I just started growling at Kyo and everyone that moved. Well, at least this got their attention.

~POOF~

There we go. Now I can control my human body!

"What was that about?" Kyo asked as he stared at me with big eyes.

"Well, it's a long story so how about you just never say the name that begins with an A around me anymore. Kay? What's your problem anyway? Just sit down and eat the food that Tohru and I made."

"SHUT UP!" he said as he slammed the door.

"Kyo, don't take this out on Haruka! And use the front door next time! And take off your shoes!"

"You're setting a fine example." said Yuki.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit. It looks good on you!"

"You don't say."

"You look like a butler." said Yuki

"Yeah, you look kinda creepy." I said.

"Ahhh, lunch is ready." he said as a his ego deflated.

"Yes, but shouldn't we see about Kyo?"

"Oh him, he just needs to let off some steam."

"What did you do to him anyway?"

"He's angry that I made him take an entrance exam."

"An entrance exam, for what?" asked Tohru.

"Funny you should ask. As of today, Kyo is officially a new student at your school. Oh, and he's also going to be living with us from now on too."

"Don't you take a single bite. GET OUT." Yuki said as he towered over Shigure.

"Wait, where will he sleep?"

"For the time being you two will share a room. Just have him sleep on the floor."

"WHAT?! Don't you take a single bite. GET OUT!" I said as I stood next to Yuki. Both of us glaring down at Shigure.

"Ohoh, well I had a feeling you two would be upset."

We both sat back down as Shigure started talking. Once again, I flew into my own world.

'So, we both will be sharing a room? Where will we fit all our stuff? How will I get quiet time? Most importantly, how will we share the bed?!'

XXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxox XXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxX XXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxX X

I walked into my shared bedroom and fell onto the bed.

"Oww, what the heck?" I said as I landed on something hard.

"Hey, that hurt!"

I got off of him and grabbed my pajamas.

"You better be off the bed before I come back out."

I closed the bathroom door and put on my pajamas after changing my bandages. It was made up of a MCR shirt, some checkered blue shorts, my leopard slippers, and my wolf necklace. (**polyvore)  
**  
I walked out of the bathroom and saw that he was still on the bed. However, he was sleeping now.

'Whatever. I'm NOT sleeping on the floor.'

I walked to the edge of the bed and slipped under the covers. Our bodies were not touching. I slid a pillow in between us just to make sure I wouldn't randomly make us both transform. See, that's the thing with my stupid curse. It's so strange when dealing with other zodiac members. Sometimes, it makes us transform. Other times, it doesn't.

After a while, I fell asleep.

XXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxox XXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxX XXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxX X

When I woke up I felt a weight around my waist. I could also feel a firmness on my back. Lastly, there felt like something was in my hair. I looked down at the object around my waist and found it to be an arm. Near the hand was a black and white beaded bracelet.

'Wait a minute... that bracelet... doesn't Kyo have one just like it? Could it be... naw... well what else would it be? Is Kyo a... cuddler? Oh man, I'm totally going to hold this against him!'

"Kyo~~~" I said as a smirk crawled onto my features.

"Mmmph." I heard as he snuggled his face deeper into my hair and tightened his hold on my body.

'5...4...3...2...1!'

At the count of 1 I was thrust out of the bed and landed on my left leg. I hunched over into a ball and held my leg, willing the pain to stop.

"What the hell? Why were you in my bed?"

"Like hell I would sleep on the floor! Owwwww." I hissed at him.

"Then why were you in my arms when I woke up?"

"Ask yourself idiot! I put a pillow between us and YOU moved it."

When I looked up at him, I could see a pink tint on his cheeks. He covered it up by storming out the door.

'Heh, that was fun, although not the reaction I was expecting. Damn it, my leg hurts.' I thought with a smirk on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY! IZ DONE!

So yeah.. I own nothing but Haruka and the idea behind the story.

R&R?


	8. Chapter 6

I sat at my school desk with my mega best friends next to me. Victoria, A.K.A Tori was on my right and Kikyo, A.K.A. Kiki was on my left. They were, like me, considered 'strange' and 'crazy'. Fun isn't it? Always being the loners, yupp, that's us. On the bright side, we weren't bugged by too many people.

So I sat at my desk with my buds flanking me. They were both occupied as was I. Tori was reading a book and Kiki was playing a video on her iPod. I'm pretty sure it was her favorite YouTuber, PewDiePie. I, on the other hand, was trying not to burst out laughing! I was watching as Kyo was surrounded by Yuki fangirls and fawned over. Ohohoh~ I was just itchin for him to snap!

"Leave me alone!" he said as he jumped out a window.

And thar he blows!

"Hahahaha!" I laughed outloud as my partners in crime burst out laughing as well. Of course, it wasn't from Kyo. It was from their book/iPod. Well, since my entertainment was gone, I pulled out my sketchpad and began to draw as the teacher tried to get everyone's attention.

'Class is such a drag.' I thought in my head, trying to imagine myself as Shikamaru watching clouds.

XXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxox XXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxX XXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxX X

*Lunchtime*

I was immediatly flanked by my minions.

"Hey girls, lets go to our usual spot." Tori said with a bored looking face.

"Okaiiii!" Kiki yelled imitating PewDiePie (PDP).

While on our journey to the roof we heard some yelling.

"Sssshhhhh, imma scout ahead. 'Kay? I'll call you when its clear."

"Okai!" Kiki whispered.

"Roger Dodger!" whispered Tori with a mock salute.

I walked around the corner and saw the cat and rat fighting as usual. I saw Tohru walk towards them to stop the fight and leapt towards her. Knowing her she would trip on Kyo and he would turn into a cat. I can't have that with my friends right around the corner.

'Shit, I won't make it!' And I was correct. I heard the usual POOF~ and Kyo was already a cat.

"Oh my gog, you're so cute!" I said as my cat lovin side came out. I grabbed Kyo off the ground and hugged him to my chest.

As he yelled some things at me and Tohru, I was too busy to notice. Why you ask? Cuz I was literally rolling around on the floor with him. Before I had started rolling I saw Tohru get up and say, "Okay, that was maximum rage." Kyo struggled in my grip but I was too busy to care.

"Let go of me woman!" he said as he was about to scratch my face. Before he could, I stood up dropping him to the floor.

'My friends! SHIT!'

I threw Kyo his clothes, looked at the spot my friends were near and told the two to hurry up and leave before someone saw kitty cat Kyo.

I was awarded with stares of confusion.

"GO! I'll explain later." I said as I pushed both out of the area. When they were gone, I walked to my friends.

"It's clear."

"What took you so long?"

"Was it the BARRELS?!"

"No Kiki, it was not the barrels and it took me so long because the fools were stubborn."

"Okay, cool, let's go now."

"Haru-chan, I'M HUNGRY!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!"

XXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxox XXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxX XXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxX X

*home*

"I'm home." I said while walking past Kyo and Shigure and straight into my room. I grabbed my Akatsuki bag and packed my work clothes as well as an extra change of clothes in it.

I walked past Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki.

"Hey, hey, I won't be back til like midnight. So don't kill youselves. Or the house. I'm sick of reparing doors and tables and windows. If you need me, call my cellphone. Ciao~" I said as I left the house.

I walked into the town and found the building I was looking for easily. I mean, it had 'Oishii Neko' in big bright blue letters. I walked in and waved to Ikuto.

"Hi, I'm going to get changed real quick."

"Try to come in your work clothes please."

"Nice to see you too, bro."

I walked into the back and into our workers room. I quickly got my uniform out of my bag and layed it out. (polyvore) It was a gothic skull maid dress that didn't even reach past my fingers, an attachable cat tail, with cat ears, lace up fongerless gloves, and knee high black converse. Of course I had to wear my wolf necklace. It was a must.

I glared at the skirt and willed it to grow longer but, like every other day, it did not.

I walked into the kitchen and walked towards Usui. He was making some of our delicious desserts.

"Hey bro, who's here so far?"

"Amu is out serving with Maka and Tsubaki. Utau is up on stage taking your place for now. On piano/music is Gaara. Ikuto, Chiyo, and Toshiro are out on placement duty. I am in the kitchen with Kakashi, that is whenever he comes back from his 'Icha Icha' break. That's about it."

"No Tamaki, Grimmy, or Kikyo?"

"Not that I know of."

"Darn for Grimmy and hurrah for Kikyo and thank goodness for Tamaki!"

"Hahaha, now get out there and replace Utau."

"Okay, hold on." I walked to my locker and pulled out my silver cat mask with gold and black glitter designs. There were black bows on each side that were the straps. (cat-mask just imagine it silver and without the ears.)

I was the only one in the place that wore a mask.

1) I wanted my identity a secret.  
2) It let's me act OOC.  
3) It's cute. :33

I walked out of the doors and toward the stage. Utau looked at me and smiled with a slight wave. I waved back and soon Utau finished her song.

"Nice." I said as I fist bumped her as I went past her. "Thanks, now go shine, Shadow Cat."

I walked on stage and grasped the mic.

"Shadow Cat has arrived" I said as I bowed to the stage and came back up.

"Any requests?"

So many people shouted so many things so I walked off stage and toward a little boy.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Can you sing 'Tell Your World'?"

"Of course." I said smiling.

Gaara looked at me and nodded. The redhead started playing piano and I waited for my time to come in.

I found it and began to sing.

_Not to forget the intangible feelings  
I deleted the routine layout  
Grasp the phrase I happened to be humming  
Spread secret words of the heart into the sky_

I want to tell you  
I want to give you  
Nodes of feelings form a link  
Echoing to the faraway distance  
Words I want to tell you  
Sounds I want to give you  
Links of feelings form a world  
Connecting everything Connecting to everywhere

The pure white light feels like you  
The voice flows through my hand held against the light  
On the rhythm my fingertips suddenly make  
Spread all words of the heart into the sky

I want to tell you  
I want to give you  
Nodes of feelings form a link  
Reaching over the faraway distance  
Words I want to tell you  
Sounds I want to give you  
Links of feelings form a world  
Connecting everything Connecting to everywhere

I had been playing the tune without a doubt about the rhythm of my days  
I had thought the coming of mornings is a given  
The sounds I believe in even for a second, shift my sceneries  
Tell your world

You want to tell  
You want to give  
Nodes of feelings form a link  
Echoing to the faraway distance  
Words you want to tell  
Sounds you want to give  
Links of feelings form a world  
Connecting everything Connecting to everywhere

Of course, I sang it in japanese like the original vocaloid did. (Tell Your World by Hatsune Miku)

Next I walked up to an older woman and she said my signature song. Everybody cheered as I smiled and walked back onstage. Since this was a duet I had Gaara come help when he wasn't playing notes. The song was called, DAUGHTER OF EVIL~!

_Ohohoho-  
So, shall we start?_

There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

So many furnitures littered her abode  
Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she had claimed.

If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who you dangle on a string  
To those who feel that they want to bring me down  
You'll just tidy up my gown.  
Now, bow to me!

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway.

The princess held a love for a man  
Of blue who wasn't very much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl.

The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called the minister locked in her cage  
And said in a soft voice to not be heard  
"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."

Houses of the people were burned to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.  
"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of bloodied doom  
Even though the flower is so very refined  
The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A red lady mercenary into the nigh.

All the anger that had built up over the years  
Now consumed them without any fears  
But the army was battered from the green war  
Their attacks were not much of a chore.

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
The servants ran away as time was short  
Little woman princess would not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night  
"You're such a disrespectful man!"

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of funest doom  
How the paradise that she made for herself  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.

There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen.

She was to be punished at three o' clock  
When the church bells resounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty  
Was bored in jail with no loyalty.

At the time that eventually came  
The church bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to faces of the crowd  
Said she with eyes in a shroud  
"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
That daughter of evil had recieved what she sought.

Once again, I sang in japanese. ( Daughter of Evil by Rin Kagamine)

This process went on for three more songs before I had to take a break. During my break, I helped in the kitchen and in serving. It was always fun to hang out with the others, not especially Kikyo though. She was always trying to murder me! I don't even know why! Its crazy.

I heard a door open and looked to see who entered kitchen.

I was glad I wasn't holding anything because I ran to the man at the door and pounced on his back.

"Grimmy~~!"

"Get off me woman, he said as he tried to swat me off.

"NEVER!"

He slammed me into a counter and I yelped and fell to the ground. Big tears sprung to my eyes as a fake sobbed getting his attention. He looked back at me and his eyes widened. He looked around frantically but ended up crouching next to me and patting my head.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Haru-chan! I'm sorry."

"Hahahah. You are so trickable."

"Damn it woman!" he said as he slammed the door to the mens area with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Nice." said Usui from behind me. His mouth was right next to my ear so his breath fanned across the side of my face.

"Aaaaghghghhhhahhahggaghh!" I said as I fell forward onto the floor. "Usui, don't do that!"

He smirked at me so I huffed at him. I picked up table 16's food and walked out the door to the dining area. Utau was back on stage and I expertly carried five plates and two drinks to my assigned table. When I got there, I saw a family of five. The parents, a teenager, and two twin boys.

"Can you sing Triple Baka when you go back on stage?" asked the teenager quietly when I was near her.

"Sure!" I said as I left them with their plates.

I waved at Utau who had just finished a song. She came doown and asked, "What you need minion?"

"Request for Triple Baka, japanese, you are Teto and Neru, got it?"

"Yupp, let's go!"

We got onstage and told Gaara everything he needed to know and we went to the mic in front.

"We have a request to sing Triple Baka, are you guys and gals ready?" the music had already started and the room turned quiet so they could hear us sing.

_We're gonna make your heart bang-bang-bang!_

When I realized it, in front of my PC,  
"Good morning!"  
While I had been unaware,  
Drowsiness had appeared! ~Ahhh-uuh-ahhh-uuh  


_When I'm busy, by huggy approaching words,  
Got lured in._

You really are stupid!  
I seriously got hooked!

I'm perfectly not going to make it  
In this hopeless moment  
By something that came to me in a flash,  
I instantly gave up.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
What is it that motivates you so much? mo-ti-va-tes~  
Take off to the world unknown;  
Giving a ride to hopes.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Aren't there so many other things you can do? ve-ry ma-ny~  
Crying,  
Laughing,  
Being angry,  
Leave it to us!

I'm gonna make you into my colour!

…I got tired.

Creative minds can't break.  
Everybody was saying so, but it was already broken.  
Hey, it's wrong!  
Don't mind, if it is recovery again,  
We're full of flowing with motivation.  
Like an hourglass.

I made it halfhearted,  
I was unsatisfied;  
And I searched for the idea.  
But I was exhausted.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Master is standing me up. It's to-o ba-d~  
It's too bad you say I cut corners!  
I'll be happy if it's possible to let out our seriousness  
For you.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Forget that it should do only nothing. thr-ow aw-ay~  
Singing,  
Dancing,  
Drawing,  
Words,  
Sending,  
For me!

Miku: Oh! It's Teto's turn now!  
Teto: OK!

Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po! Po po po po po po po!

Tetopettenso!

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
What is it that motivates you so much? mo-ti-va-te-s~  
Take off to the world unknown;  
Giving a ride to hopes.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Aren't there so many other things you can do? ve-ry ma-ny~  
Crying,  
Laughing,  
Being angry,  
Leave it to us!

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Master is standing me up. It's to-o ba-d~  
It's too bad you say I cut corners!  
I'll be happy if it's possible to let out our seriousness  
For you.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Forget that it should do only nothing. thr-ow aw-ay~  
Singing,  
Dancing,  
Drawing,  
Words,  
Sending…

I'm gonna make you into my colour!

…I got tired again.

That was fun! ( Triple Baka by Hatsune Miku)

We did other songs and it was finally closing time. Thank goodness!

I changed out of those clothes and back into my school uniform that I had never changed out of. I walked out the door and slammed face first into a hard back. When I looked up I saw...

XXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxox XXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxX XXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxX X

MEH HEH! CLIFFY!

SORRY DIS IS LATE, I HAVE LIKE TEN TESTS THIS WEEK

*cries*

ANYWAY, ENJOY!~~~

and I appreciate comments, it kinda keeps me knowing that people like the story, otherwise, why am I writing it?


	9. Chapter 7

I saw blonde hair and a white suit? The man turned around and I saw purple eyes twinkling in delight.

"HARUKA-CHAN~!"

"Tamaki." I said less excited.

"Isn't my lovely daughter happy to see me?" he all but shouted into my ear as he pick me up and waved me in the air as he spun.

"TAMAKI!" he dropped me to my feet and looked a me with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?"

"What did I say about touching me? And I'm not your daughter for gog's sake!"

Tamaki began to cry as he hid in a corner. He's so childish.

"Look at what you did now." Usui whispered in my ear with his hands on my waist.

"GAH!" I said as I fell forward again.

I quickly ran out of the room and towards the dining area. The store was already closed and some workers were just cleaning up.

"Maka~ Tsubaki~ Utau~ Usui and Tamaki are being creepers again!"

"Haha, like the usual." said Maka.

"So how's Soul?" I asked her.

Her face instantly reddened up. Heheheh.

"Oooooh~" chanted Utau.

"How's Kukai?" I asked Utau.

Now she was the tomato.

"How's Black Star, Tsubaki?"

Heheheh, now they were all blushing.

"Fine." they all mumbled.

"Adios~ chickees, I'm going to head home now."

"By Haru-chan!" they all said together.

"Say hi to your boy~friends~ for me!" I said as I walked to the door.

"BY PEEPS!" I shouted as I put my hand in mock salute then walked out the door.

By the time I was out of the cafe, it was already 1 a.m. I probably shouldn't be walking around this late, but oh well. I walked to the forest and entered. Once on the path, I heard some shuffling in the bushes. I gripped my bag and walked like I noticed nothing. I could hear footsteps now. As I felt a hand reach toward my shoulder, I grabbed said hand and flipped the man over my body. I sat on his back with the arm restrained on his back.

'Meh heh, I win.'

"Gah! The hell Haruka?"

'Wait a minute, I recognize that voice, and that hair!'

"Kyo?"

"Yes damn it!"

"I thought you were a pervert."

I got off his back and let go of his arm.

"Why are you here?"

"It was late so I went to come and get you but apparently both you and Tohru like to attack me."

"Tohru?"

"Let's just go. And I want you to explain earlier as we walk."

"Well, my friends and I were headed to our lunch spot but we heard fighting. I scouted ahead and found you and Yuki fighting. I noticed Tohru was just about to intervene, so I tried to stop her. I was too late and she turned you into a cat. My cat loving senses came out so I just had to hug the adorable little thing! You seemed to be fighting with me and Tohru but I didn't really care. Then Tohru walked away and I dropped you. I had remembered my friends. So I pushed you and Yuki out. That's about it."

"Adorable little thing?" he asked with an angry look on his face.

"Yeah! You are just so cute as a cat!"

"..."

I smiled wide as I slowly walked closer to him. When I was close enough, I ran in front of him and hugged him.

*POOF*

I smiled as I thought of how lucky I was, somehow, only Kyo transformed.

"KITTY!" I said as I threw his clothes in my bag and picked him up.

I held him to my chest as I stroked his fur. I felt him struggle as he tried to claw his way out. After a while, he seemed to give up and just let me pet him. Within five minutes we were nearing the edge of the forest.

*POOF*

Within seconds my hands were on the chest of a naked man. I spun around and fell to the floor as Kyo ran into the bushes.

"Hey where are my clothes?" he said with his head peeking over the bushes.

I opened my bag and threw his clothes into the bushes he was in.

'I have some good aim if I do say so myself.' I said with a victorious smirk on my face.

I heard someone step out of the bushes. A hand was brought down lightly on my head as Kyo said, "Let's go."

"'Kay."

We walked the rest of the way to the house and found everybody to be sleeping. We both walked into our room and I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom, bringing my bag with me. I changed into my yellow bra, black slightly sheer top, batman shorts, koopa troopa slippers, and I put my hair up in a sloppy ponytail with a yellow scrunchy. Of course my necklace was included.

I walked out of the room to find Kyo laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. His eyes weren't closed so he obviously wasn't sleeping.

"Kyo, move over. I'm going to sleep."

He looked over and me and a pink tint spread on his cheeks. His gaze seemed to be glued to my chest.

"Don't be a pervert and slide over."

He glared and me and seemed to be thinking of a comeback but he just grunted and moved over to the right side of the bed. I slid into the bed after I fixed the pillow in between us.

'Mmmmm, these comforters are warm.'

XXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxX XXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxX XxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxox

I woke up alone in the bed and went downstairs. I saw everyone sitting at the table so I joined them. They all looked at my outfit like I was crazy.

"It's comfy." and that concluded their stares.

"Kyo, I heard you gave Torhu and Haruka quite a scare last night as you were prowling around in the woods. Kyo is a stalker~ Kyo is a stalker~!" said Shigure as he lifted a piece of food to his mouth.

"You are so full of it! And you two, next time you need someone to walk you home, don't look at me!" Kyo shouted.

"I didn't ask you to walk me home."

"That's okay, anyways I'd much rather see you eat here at the table like this more often. I'm glad you're eating. How do you like the food?" said Tohru.

He looked down at the food and then over at Yuki to see him staring at him.

"Nnnngh, what do you want?"

"Nothing." said Yuki.

"You were staring at me!"

"No just looking."

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything!"

"Do you like it?" asked Tohru.

"NO I DON'T!"

~~~silence~~~

XXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxX XXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxox

Ello minions/readers/followrs/bros/guys/gals, im so sorrrryyyyy! tis like uber late

BLAME MS CARLSON, SHE JUST KEEPS ADDING HOMEWORK THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FRICKEN CLASS

*cries*

anyway~~ on a somewhat better note, my birthday was like two days ago :D

I FEEL SO... old ;3; *shot*

COMMENT

FAVORITE

SUMFIN

~memememememememememememememe ME!


	10. Chapter 8

Haruka P.O.V.

I sat at my desk with Tori and Kiki next to me.

"Yuki, Haruka! Wanna play rich man, poor man? Yuki's not here…" shouted Tohru from where she was standing with Kyo and two girls.

"Sure." I said to Tohru.

"Hayyy bros, you wanna play?" I asked my crew.

"Not like I have anything better to do." Tori answered.

"Letsa do it!" Kiki said in a high-pitched voice.

I stood up with my gals following and we walked over to the others.

XxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXX XxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXX xoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXX xoxXX

"Revolution." said Kyo.

"You cheater! What kind of cheap ass tricks are you trying to pull?" asked Uo.

"What do you mean tricks? Those are the rules!"

"Uggh."

"Let's see. Revolution makes all high cards low, right?" asked Tohru.

"Wait. Reverse revolution." said Hana.

*Silence~*

"Ahahahahahaha!" laughed the ever growing crowd around us.

***AFTER SCHOOL***

"Come on Kyo! FASTER FASTER~~~!"

"Shut up! Next time I'll win. JUST LIKE I'LL WIN AGAINST YOU!" he shouted as he pointed at Yuki.

"Wait, wait. I think I've heard this one before."

"No joke asshole, I am going to beat you and that's a promise!"

"I wish you'd stop making your inferiority complex my problem."

"I swear, every time you open your mouth, it pisses me off!"

"And every time you open yours you sound like an idiot."

"Now both of you sound like bratty little kids so shut up! Plus, I'm leaving so adios!" I said as I walked out the door.

'Shoot, I have work. Thank goodness I grabbed my uniform earlier.'

I walked into the girls bathroom and pulled out my clothes. Throwing it all on, I fixed my mask on my face. Just in case I ran into someone I know, that way, they wouldn't recognize me. Plus I could get people to go to ze café!

I walked through the corridors and towards the school exit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of grey hair. Crap, I gotta run before whoever that was sees me! I ran through the halls, cursing Ikuto for making me wear the uniform in my head.

I saw the exit just as Yuki entered the area. 'Shit!' I ran through the doors and towards the secret way to the café. I climbed up a wall, on top of a roof, across a ledge, and landed in a tree. Across from this tree was the back entrance to Oishii Neko.

"I'M HOME~~~!" I shouted as I walked in.

"You're late." shouted Kikyo as she pointed a knife at me.

"Eeeeep! Get the KNIFE away!"

I walked cautiously around her and towards Usui.

"Who's here?"

"Everyone but Toshiro and Gaara."

"AWWWW, no Shiro or Gaara! Poo."

I walked out into the dining space are and saw poor little Chiyo-chan trying to lead everybody to a table. Ikuto was on his violin today and Toshiro isn't here either.

"Chiyo-chan! I'm here to rescue you!" I shouted throughout the café.

Everyone looked at me and I made a thumbs up sign. They all went back to their food while they rolled their eyes. Heh, they should know that I'm crazy by now. I walked to the front of the store and started helping people to their tables. After two groups, I was met with a surprise. Shigure was my next customer. A black-haired man stood on his right. His hair covered his left eye. A silver-haired man with pale green eyes stood on his left.

"How many?" I said with a smile.

'Damn, I hope Shigure doesn't recognize me!'

"3." said the black-haired man.

"This way please." I said as I led them to an open table.

The short way there, I was hit on by the silver-haired man and Shigure. It was quite…creepy!

I gave them the menus.

"Would you like any drinks or appetizers to start with?"

They all ordered beer and such and I quickly walked away. Thank goodness Shigure didn't figure out it was me. I dropped off the order and served my other customers. After I gave the trio their main course I hopped up on stage.

"SHADOW CAT IS BACK KIDDIES!" I shouted as I walked up on stage.

"Who wants to recommend a song?" All of the crowd started shouting.

'SO MUCH SHOUTING!'

I walked up to a random old lady and she suggested 'Last Night, Good Night'.

I walked back onto the stage and said," I will be singing Last Night, Good Night'!"

_Sleeping soundly, I have a dream  
Of your profile  
Without noticing the overflowing tears  
That are running down my cheeks_

Last night, Good night  
Last night, Good night  
This night, I'll hold your  
Hand tight and go to sleep  
Good night

It'd be wonderful if I could  
Spend morning with you once more  
I just wish even such a small  
Hope can be made a miracle

As it is, I can't convey anything  
So I can't say goodbye

Last night, Good night  
Last night, Good night  
Even if this voice dies  
The melody won't fade

Last night, Good night  
Last night, Good night  
When I think that the end  
Will arrive someday  
That's when I hope that the  
Night sky will keep your smile

Good night

That was calming. (Last Night, Good Night by Miku Hatsune)

I looked at the crow and found Shigure and his friends staring at me. 'CREEPY~~'

***FIVE BAJILLION SONGS LATER***

"Ugwhefdsygushjagywusdhj. The day is finally done!"

"Help clean up!" said Amu as she threw a dirty rag at my face.

"BlgghhhH! That was a dirty towel you threw!"

"I know~"

"I'm on kitchen clean up though."

"Okay."

I walked into the kitchen and saw Tamaki washing dishes while Usui cleaned the counters. Kakashi just stood against the wall reading his icky book.

"HEY, CLEAN!" I said as I threw a spoon at his face.

He expertly dodged it and continued reading.

"Humph."

I ignored him and started mopping.

***LATER***

"I'M HOME!" I said as I walked straight into my room.

Kyo was already taking up space on our bed but whatever.

I did my usual routine. Change into pjs and whatever else. Today I had my shorts that said, 'come to the dark side, we have cookies' with a bunch of cookies all over it. I simple white flowy tank top was my shirt and some plain black slippers went on my feet. Of course my wolf necklace lay where it always was. ( **polyvo**re )

I put my work clothes away and slid into bed. I didn't even bother with the pillow today.

XxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXX XxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXX xoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXX xoxXX

HI GUYS! I WROTE SUMTHIN!

R&R?


	11. Chapter 9

***MORNING***

Today I woke up on the floor. Fun, no?

I headed downstairs to the table. Everyone but Tohru was present. Not for long because she walked in with a bowl of steaming…leeks.

"Eat up everyone!"

"Are you crazy? I hate leeks!"

"I do too!"

"And onions and miso and am I leaving anything out?"

"Hey, miso is okay as long as its soup."

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't know. I can make something else for you if you want. Just tell me what you like."

Yuki abruptly stood up and shoved leeks into Kyo's mouth.

"You must eat."

"I'm going to make myself some rice balls. " I said as I stood up.

"Umm, Yuki. Kyo's already passed out."

XXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxX XXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxX XxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXX Xxox

*RUMMBLLLEE*

"What is that?"

"An earth quake?"

"Sounds like she's here early."

"Ugahhh!" Kyo shouted as he shot up from the ground.

"Ohh I didn't know you were-"

*SLAM*

"-expecting someone. Huh!?"

Kyo dashed for the door but Shigure caught him.

"Ah, not so fast Kyo."

"I'll get the door." said Tohru.

"Who's here anyway?"

"Another zodiac member."

"I'll be on the roof then."

"Take me with you!" begged Kyo.

"Kyo?" said a girl from the door.

"KAGURA!"

"I don't believe it, it's really you! KYO~~~ KYO~~~ Kyo, why did you run away from me for so long? You didn't call me or send a card. Where were you? Oh darling, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she shouted as she punched him in the face.

"Meh, forget the roof, this is hilarious!"

I sat down by Shigure and watched Kyo fly through walls and be beaten up by a little girl.

"Well, we'll be needing another door." Yuki stated.

"Sometimes it feels like the whole world is conspiring to destroy my house." Shigure sighed.

"I'm sorry?" said Tohru.

"Oh I was just kidding. That's just how Kagura shows affection."

"I would have never guessed. Well then, from the looks of it, she must really like Kyo a lot."

***TALKING BLAH***

"No one else loves you this much right Kyo! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"Tohru, Haruka. Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you two cat lovers yourselves?"

"That's me. The year of the cat fan club."

"Shigure, I freakin LOVE cats!"

"RIVALS! But I won't lose! What do you two like best about Kyo? Because I like everything! Everything!"

"Hey."

"The good things. The bad things! I like them all! I love Kyo no matter what! Even if he changes into his other for-"

Kyo's hand slammed down onto Kagura's mouth.

"Shut your mouth right now. One more word and I'll-"

Kyo was flipped onto his stomach with Kagura trying to break his hand.

"AHAHAHAHA! Nice manly moment Kyo!"

"Oh, I almost forgot about the laundry."

"Laundry?"

"Awww, no more entertainment? Off to the roof then."

I climbed onto the roof and sat on the edge. Within five minutes I saw Kagura ripping off Kyo's shirt and him hiding in the forest. Half an hour later I saw him sneak back into the house. Then a burning smell came from the kitchen. I went toward the kitchen and leaped in through the roof.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You guys look hilarious!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. Please Kyo, I'm sorry." said Kagura.

"Ohh Haruka, nice to see you here! Why don't you start cleaning since it is your job."

"DAMN IT! Fine."

I grabbed the mop, but Kagura stopped me.

"Please, let me clean it. It's my fault."

"Well, that's too bad chickadee. Cuz this is what I do for rent."

I ignored her pleas and continued mopping. I saw her grab a towel and begin to help.

After we wiped away all the foam, we were left with the scorched marks.

"Time for some heavy duty stuff!"

I'm not even sure what we were using but somehow it helped with the burning.

Throughout the whole process, Kagura was silent.

"Kagura, Haruka. We ordered you some dinner. I'm pretty sure it'll taste better while it's hot."

"Oooh, yummy! The kitchen's practically done anyway!"

"Kagura?"

"Thanks but I'll eat later, you can leave it out there for now."

I walked over to Kagura and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for helping!"

XXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxX XXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxoxX XxoxXXXxoxXXxoxXXXxox

Kagura just needs a girly freind! Darnit, I can't even spell friend right! Yush, I'm just that good!

R&R?


End file.
